Declarations
by KryptoniteMistress
Summary: Kirk has to settled a dispute between Bones and Spock over who his best friend is. What will ensure when he gives his answer?


Declarations

It was the day before Captain Kirk's birthday and Bones prided himself on the present he was about to give him. So proud, in fact, that he was currently bragging about it to Spock as they worked in the science lab to analyze their latest discovery.

"What did you get Jim for his birthday?" he asked him. While he knew that Spock's half-Vulcan side led him to believe celebrations such as birthdays were nonsensical, he began adhering to some of them after spending so much time around humans. Especially when it came to celebrating his fellow crew members.

"I have something that I believe the Captain would find quite adequate," Spock replied as he peered up from his microscope. He then began to divulge what his present was to Bones.

"Good God, man," Bones replied after hearing what Spock's present was. "Are you trying to make the rest of us look bad? I'm his best friend, for crying out loud!"

At his declaration, Spock was surprised to experience some strange sensation rising inside of him. It was as if he had received an electric shock to his very core that now threatened to toy with his emotions. He was unsure what to make of this.

"Believe me, Doctor, that was not my intention," he stated. "While I myself do not use certain human terms of endearment such as 'best friend', I feel as though the friendship between the captain and I equally fits the criteria."

"Oh you think YOU'RE his best friend, do you?" Bones scoffed in his usual cocky tone.

"I feel I am as formidable a candidate as you are," Spock replied.

"Fine," Bones said. "Let's settle this once and for all. We will go straight to Jim himself and ask."

"That seems like a petty endeavor."

"What, afraid of what his answer will be?"

"I do not resort to childlike behavior," Spock answered. Though, in truth, there was a part of him that did not want to know Kirk's answer. "However, if it will appease you, we may approach the captain."

"Let's go," Bones agreed, gesturing towards the door. They exited the sickbay and made to find Kirk in the captain's chair.

"Jim, may we speak to you in private?" Bones asked upon approaching him.

Kirk turned in his seat towards them. "Sure, Bones." He got up from the chair and followed Bones and Spock off to the side. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah," Bones responded. "No emergency or anything. We just need you to settle a slight argument between us. "

"Oh," Kirk responded, slightly taken off guard. "Well, what's the argument about?"

"We were wanting to know which one of us is your best friend," Bones stated matter-of-factly.

Kirk let out a slight laugh. "Seriously? What is this, third grade?" he looked at both of them and saw such serious looks on their faces, leading him to believe they had set aside their science duties to settle this apparently pressing matter.

Knowing they would not let up, he figured he would answer honestly. He let out a sigh and looked back and forth between them. "Alright," he began. "If I have to say who my best friend is, it would have to be Bones."

"I knew it!" Bones cheered lightly, raising a fist in the air. "Thank you, Jim. First round of your birthday drinks tomorrow is on me." He then walked away, not missing the chance to give Spock a smug look of victory.

Kirk was left standing alone facing Spock, who just blankly stared at him.

"Spock-" Kirk began, wanting to explain himself.

"No need to attempt to spare my feelings, Captain," he said. "I shall resume my duties." And with that, he walked off without another word.

Interactions between Kirk and Spock had been quiet throughout the next day. Kirk knew that Spock would not dwell on the recent encounter, but he felt guilt and remorse all the same. The truth was, he did not say what he did because he felt closer to Bones in any way by comparison. In fact, it was just the opposite.

True to his diligent character, Spock returned to the lab to finish his work for the day. While he tried his hardest to not let Kirk's reply get to him, he felt his human side creeping to the surface more and more. And it did not help that Bones has said "Did you all hear that?" with a smug grin on his face to Scotty, Chekov, Sulu and Uhura, who were all in proximity and who Bones had to recount the event to.

Uhura entered the lab while Bones was doing his rounds in the med bay. "Hey, Spock," she greeted him softly.

Spock looked up from his work when he heard the door open. "Hello, Lieutenant," Spock returned. "What brings you in?"

"I wanted to check on you," she responded. "After what Bones said about Dr. McCoy being his best friend. You seemed quiet and eager to get back to work. And I know that is not totally unlike you. But I figured if something was bothering you, you wouldn't let on."

"I appreciate your concern, Lieutenant. You are a very decent friend."

"Well, we may not have worked out, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." She gently touched his shoulder. "And you haven't answered my question."

Spock faced her head-on and walked closer towards her. He looked down at the ground for a second before making eye contact with her again. "I find myself adequate at this present time."

"Spock, I know you. And you don't hide the truth from me."

Spock felt his cheeks turn green. "The truth is…I don't know what I am feeling right now, Nyota. I have never experienced this before."

Uhura gave him a sad smile. "Look, I know Kirk too, and he wouldn't say something like that to be hurtful. It sounds like you two just need to talk."

"That would probably be wise," Spock agreed. He had thought of an opportunity for him to approach his captain at the next chance he got.

"Well, good luck," she said. "See you soon. I have to get ready for Kirk's birthday dinner tonight."

"I will see you at the festivities, then."

Uhura left to return to her quarters as the ship was going on leave soon. On her way there she found the birthday boy himself.

"Happy birthday, Captain," she greeted him with a hug.

"Thank you, Uhura," Kirk responded, smiling in his usual charming way.

Uhura then punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!" Kirk exclaimed and rubbed his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"What were you thinking? Just because Spock doesn't express his feelings like the rest of us do doesn't mean he doesn't have any. You need to talk to him as soon as you can. I can tell he feels bad about you saying Dr. McCoy is your best friend. And you know him, he won't say anything. I think you just need to clear the air."

"Yeah, I was kinda worried about that myself," he admitted. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him," he assured her.

"Thank you, Captain."

Just then Bones came walking up behind them. "Hey best friend, happy birthday!" he exclaimed, clapping Kirk on the back.

Uhura pursed her lips together. "And can you talk to him too?" she asked, gesturing her thumb towards Bones. She turned and finished walking towards her quarters.

Kirk looked at Bones. "Thanks, Bones. But, uh, don't let your ego get more inflated then it already is." He playfully patted him on the shoulder and entered his quarters.

While Kirk was preparing for his leave he thought about the events of the last day. He found himself nervous approaching Spock. When he finally admitted to himself why, he could feel the nerves curdling in the pit of his stomach. Jim Kirk, cool and confident, was nervous about talking to his first officer. Though he had always know deep down he was more than that. And he always would be.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened the door and it looked like the opportunity was presenting itself sooner than he anticipated.

"Hello, Captain," Spock greeted him. "May I enter your quarters?"

"Sure, Spock," Kirk moved to the side so Spock could come in.

There was definitely an awkward silence in the air when they turned to face each other. Kirk noticed that Spock was holding a rectangular package in his hands that looked suspiciously like a birthday present.

Spock noticed Kirk's eyes avert to wrapped package with a yellow bow on it. "I was hoping to give you your birthday present in private," he explained, handing the package to Kirk.

Kirk gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Spock". He went to open the package. When he tore opening the wrapping paper a cherry wood frame was revealed that contained a printed copy of Kirk's scores on the Kobayashi Maru test from years back.

Kirk was blown away at the sentiment. "Spock," he said almost inaudibly. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Jim. As you were the only one to beat this test, and this encounter was the foundation of our friendship, I felt it was fitting."

"I really appreciate it." There was a moment's pause. Kirk set his gift down on the table nearby. "Listen, Spock, we need to talk."

"I concur. I must admit I had another motive for requesting a private moment with you tonight."

"I'm assuming this is about what happened yesterday with Bones?"

Spock hesitated. He could feel his inside quivering with what he could only assume were nerves. "Indeed it is," he admitted."

"Spock," Kirk began, taking a step closer towards him and straightened his posture. "I need you to know why I said that Bones is my best friend."

Spock looked at him straight on as he spoke. "Because he is the most logical choice. You are both fully human, you share common interests and partake in similar activities. You share a dynamic with Dr. McCoy that you share with no one else and even frequently banter with each other."

"Well, yeah, you're right. And Bones is my best friend." He took a deep breath before continuing. "But you…you are so much more than that."

Spock stared at him as his mouth went agape, similar to when Kirk professed that he would miss him after he had briefly been demoted. "I am afraid I do not follow."

Kirk let out a sigh. He knew he was about to enter the next year of his life by taking a huge risk. But as that was in character for him, he decided to take the plunge. "You are the most important person in my life, Spock. What we have, it goes beyond friendship."

"In what way, Jim?"

Kirk hesitated to form his words. "I feel like you are a part of me. Like we are meant to be united no matter what, and not only as captain and first officer."

Spock stared at Kirk, who could not tell exactly what he made of his words. Which made it all the more agonizing for Kirk. "Please say something, Spock," he said after a few seconds, letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in.

Spock responded to his captain's order. "During my first encounter with Ambassador Spock, he stated his reason for not revealing himself to me sooner was that he did not what to deprive us of a friendship that would define us both. It appears that, in any version of reality, we are inclined to be in each other's orbits and pay a pivotal role in each other's lives."

Kirk let out a small giggle. "I wonder if Ambassador Spock and his Kirk got off to a rocky start like we did."

"Perhaps. Especially if your counterpart even remotely resembled you."

Kirk laughed. "But that kind of beginning just makes our friendship now all the more significant."

Spock took a step closer to him. "And is that what you want, Jim? Only friendship?"

Now it was Kirk's turn to be at a loss for words. "I…"

Spock closed the space between them. "How long have you felt the way you just described?"

Kirk looked off to the side and looked Spock in the eye. "I guess, a part of me has always wanted something more for as long as we have known each other. But then you were dating Uhura. And don't worry, I wasn't pining or crying myself to sleep hoping you would one day be with me." He smiled.

"What about after Nyota and I terminated our relationship?"

"I was…afraid that you wouldn't return my feelings, and I didn't want to ruin anything between us. Plus, Uhura is my friend, and I just didn't want to swoop in declaring how I truly felt right after you two broke up."

"Always a gentleman."

"Yeah," Kirk scoffed and bent his head towards the ground. "A gentleman who is now making a complete fool of himself on his birthday."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "And why would you say that, Jim? I thought the human custom was for one to make a wish on their birthday and hope it would come true."

Kirk looked back up at him. "It is."

Spock grabbed Kirk's hand. "And is this what you wish for?"

Kirk looked down at their joined hands and then back up at Spock. "Yes." He then looked to the floor. "But it's not that simple."

Spock turned his head to the side, his hand unmoved. "And why is that?"

Kirk returned Spock's gaze again. "Because you would have to want the same thing."

"Jim," Spock lowered his voice. "How can you have any doubts in this moment?"

"I guess sometimes I'm not as confident as I come off," Kirk admitted. "Especially when it comes to others caring about me."

Spock put his hand up to Kirk's cheek. "I assure you, Jim, you never have to have those doubts with me." He put his hand behind Kirk's neck to pull him in for a kiss.

As they both leaned into the kiss, emotions rose to the surface that had been lying dormant for so long. Eventually Spock, being the punctual and practical being he was, pulled away.

"It is almost time to take leave for your birthday dinner," he noted.

Kirk groaned "It's my birthday dinner. I can be a little late." He leaned into Spock, who put his hand on his chest.

"And yet not very respectful of your crewmates and friends who are honoring you."

Kirk through his head back and sighed. "Fine. But when we get back…" He put his hands around Spock's waist. "…we get to continue this."

"You are going to use that excuse for the rest of the night, am I not mistaken?"

Kirk laughed. "Pretty much."

"Well, I am happy to oblige."

Kirk sat in between as the crew celebrated his birthday. Usually he did not care for his birthday in particular, but this year he felt he finally had something to look forward to in the year ahead.

His thoughts were interrupted when Bones lightly elbowed him in the arm and asked "Hey Jim, listen! It's our song!" He realized "My Best Friend" by Queen.

Kirk gave him a small smile. "It sure is, Bones," he humored him. "And thanks for the watch," he added, holding up his wrist to reveal the gold band.

He moved to pick up his drink and turned to his other side to look at Spock. His smile told Spock everything that he needed to know. That he no longer needed to worry about his place in Kirk's life.

Kirk snuck his hand under the table to put it on top of Spock's. They both glanced at each other, looking forward to the after-party celebrations.


End file.
